Luke Harris
Luke Harris was the fiance of Grimsborough forensics officer, Grace Delaney, and one of the suspects during the investigation of the death of one of his Grimsborough University students, Lisa Edwards in At the End of the Rope (Case #35). He also appeared in the Additional Investigation of The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25). Profile Luke is a 30 year old African American man with a short black afro on top of his light brown/dark yellow glasses. He has brown eyes and a short black goatee and some wrinkles around his eyes. He wears a white poloshirt with the top button undone under a navy blue jacket. In the right hand pocket, he carries a white pen with a red tip. He also carries a rucksack around his left shoulder. Luke weighs 180 pounds and his blood type is O-. It is known that he is on the social networking site, Friendnet, drinks coffee and has watched a thriller movie called The Hangman Murders. Role in Case(s) Luke first appeared with Grace in The Ghost of Grimsborough ''in Desmond Galloway's Antique Shop ''when he wanted the team's help to find and put together an oil lamp which he had accidentally broken. They found it and put it back together, and then gave it to Desmond. Luke then re-appeared when Lisa Edwards was found hung up from a noose in the library of Grimsborough University where he worked as the Cinema History teacher. Grace told the team that Luke had come to meet them in the station to talk to them about the murder. They then went to the interrogation room where Luke told the team that he knew Lisa personally and that she attended one of his classes, Movie History 101. He further said that the victim was very shy and withdrawn, but he was convinced that it was a murder, and not a suicide. The team did not believe him as Lisa's autopsy did not show any result of foulplay. Luke then explained them that he taught a class about Movie History and that the last movie his students studied was The Hangman Murders. It was about a murderer who disguised his crime to make it look like his victim hanged herself, the same thing that had happened to Lisa. Luke then gave the team a clue: he told the team that in the movie, the murder had also taken place in a library and that the criminal wrote the victim's suicide note and kept it in the bottom row of a bookshelf. The team listened to Luke and decided to give it a try. They went to the search the library's bookshelves and really found a faded letter in the bottom of one of the bookshelves. They used powder to reveal the writing. It was a suicide note written by Lisa in which she claimed that the world would be better without her. Trivia *Luke is the only suspect to appear in Additional Investigation before appearing in a case as a suspect. Case Appearances *The Ghost of Grimsborough (Case #25; during Additional Investigation) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35) Luke.png|Luke, as he appeared during the Additional Investigation of The Ghost of Grimsborough. LH2.png|Luke, as he appeared in At the End of the Rope. Category:Suspects